


Fires Aren't The Only Things That Hurt

by ChibiEnvyChan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEnvyChan/pseuds/ChibiEnvyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel is being his usual pesky self, but what is Roxas up to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fires Aren't The Only Things That Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yes-Chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yes-Chan).



> Disclaimer: Square Enix pwns Kingdom Hearts.

He was the youngest member; yet, he was the hardest to find.

Where the hell was Roxas?

Axel searched the entire castle and even the lower levels. Nothing. He went as far as to asking Zexion for help, which proved to be useless. Maybe Roxas was sent on a mission, but someone should know.

He missed the uptight blond. The red head allowed his feet to decide where to walk and soon found himself in front of Roxas' door. Without knocking, he entered into room only to find his target hunched over a table.

"Don't even think about it," Roxas warned before the red head could glomp him again.

Axel pouted. "Whacha up to?"

"Fixing that curtain you burned. Now go away."

The older nobody sniffled. "You don't like me."

Roxas sighed in exasperation. "I need to finish this, and you're distracting me."

"Why?"

"Remember the last time you burned her curtains?"

Axel shuddered at the thought. "I do remember."

"Then let me finish this, and I'll give you my full attention."

"All of you?"

"I have needles. Don't make me use them."

The red head looked down between his legs and covered his precious.

"Of course not."


End file.
